


'Love? What? No...it's-it's eh....sort of different-it's not-'

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Confrontations, Derek needs to grow a brain, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Someone please get these two, and Spencer needs to grow another one, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "You love him don't you?""Love who?" Morgan asked. Because as good as he was at profiling people, he wasn't a mind reader.Garcia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who do you think?"or, Garcia has had enough of these fools pining for each other across the bullpen.





	'Love? What? No...it's-it's eh....sort of different-it's not-'

"You love him don't you?" 

Morgan paused and turned away from the closed elevator doors to see Garcia looking at him with a knowing smile. 

"Babygirl, what are you talking 'bout?" He asked, a slight hint of annoyance entering his tone. 

Garcia didn't pay it any mind and just repeated her question. "You love him don't you?" 

Morgan stared at her for a moment before he sighed. He wasn't planning on having a deep conversation about his feelings at one in morning in the lobby of the Bureau when he could be on his way home, but once Garcia had a plan in mind there wasn't anything that would disrupt it.

  It was one of the things he adored about her. 

"Love who?" Morgan asked. Because as good as he was at profiling people, he wasn't a mind reader.

  Garcia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who do you think?" 

Morgan had a pretty good idea of who she could be talking about, he just didn't want to say it. Garcia knew that. 

"Hotch?" Morgan questioned innocently.  If his baby girl was gonna try and pry his deepest secret from him then he wanted her to at least work for it. 

Her frown deepened and she glared at him. "Choco thunder, you know just as well as I do exactly who I'm talking about and what I'm taking about so let's just cut to the chase here. Do you love him or not?"

"Love?" Morgan scoffed. "No...." Garcia twisted her lips in skepticism and he sighed. "It's-it's eh....sort of different-it's not-" 

"Sort of different?" Garcia repeated and Morgan winced.

"You think someone who was just a best friend would carry around his best friend's allergy medication?" 

"Sometimes he forgets!" Morgan protested with a defensive frown.

"You think a best friend would cuddle with each other after a really hard case?" 

"He was upset! And JJ and Emily do it too." 

Garcia raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think best friends would get upset at the idea of their other best friend going out without them?" 

Morgan faltered. He didn't have any defense for that one, he didn't really have one for the others either. The fact of the matter was that Derek Morgan was head over heels in love with Spencer Reid and nothing could change that. 

"Honey," Garcia cooed when it was clear that Morgan was at a loss for words. "you're in love with him. And let me let you in on a little secret-" she said, her voice dropping down to a whisper, "-he's in love with you too."

"He's not-" 

"Have you noticed the facts that whenever you guys sit on the jet, he's the first one to lean towards you despite 'having a germ thing'? Have you seen the way he searches for you first whenever he enters the bullpen? Have you seen those pained looks he gets when you talk up another lady?"  Garcia paused and allowed Morgan the chance to take everything in.

"He really is?" He asked hopefully and she nodded.

"He is. And just as oblivious as you are." She said fondly, if not with a bit of exasperation.

As much as she loved her idiots she was tried of them unconsciously pinning for each other across the bullpen. She already went through this with Emily and JJ and she wasn't keen on doing it again.

"So I should tell him?" He asked and a mischievous smile broke out over Garcia's face.

_"I'll_ help you with that."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that not all of these will be about Morgan/Reid but most of them def will.


End file.
